Candy & Love
by Minkie
Summary: Can Tart & Pudding Cope Living Together? Is Sparks Gonna Fly Between Them Or Is Tart Keeping a Secret From Pudding Just To Serve Deep Blue?Wanna Find Out Then PLZ READ! PxT such a kawaii couple P.s I Suck AT Summaries XD
1. An Old Friend

Minkie: Hey! It's Me, Minkie The Lovable Tramp XD

(Ryou Magically appears)

Ryou: Huh? How Did I Get Here?

Minkie: We All Need you Ryou Darling!

Ryou: (mumbles) _I'll give you darling!_

Minkie: Umm… Ok…On With The Story!

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Tokyo Mew Mew Or Any Characters

**An Old Friend**

_Pudding's POV:_

I got up this morning and something caught my eye_ Tartuo... _I whispered

I stood there staring at a bowl of dust-covered candy

_You promised you'd come back_ I Thought

_You Promised me that we would meet again some day but yet that faithful day has not come _I thought

_Have you forgotten your promise to me? _I Thought Once again And I mentally kicked myself

"Of course he didn't forget Na No Da! Pudding shouldn't think that though" I Said Angery at myself

_It went silent until..._

"Onee-sama! Its time for school!" yelled Heicha

"Ok I'll be right there!" I said grabbing some candy and shoving it into my pocket

_Maybe… maybe today will be the day I'll see you again…_ I thought

I slowly walked Heicha to school

"Are you ok Onee-sama?" asked Heicha her eyes full of concern

"Yeah im ok Na No Da!" I said cheerfully hiding my sadness

_Some days this feeling is worse than others_ I Thought as I said 'Goodbye' to Heicha

I walked Slowly up to the park,

I didn't feel like performing today

I sat on a swing in a nearby play-ground, I began to swing my legs back and forth carelessly

_Until… _I heard a voice that small mocking voice…

"Your not gonna get anywhere moving like that!" said the voice

I turned around to see if the voice was non-other than my old friend

"T-T-Tartuo…?" I stuttered

"Yep! That's me!" Tart mocked

I got up and hung on too him for my life " I missed you so so! So! Much Taru-taru" I said through tears of happiness

Ignoring the embarrassing nickname Tart whispered "Yeah… I missed u too…"

"Oh yeah" I said shuffling my hand down my pocket, revealing the many candies that lay inside my hand

" I kept them incase you came back…" I said somberly

"So why are you here?" I asked eagerly

"Well…" Tart began

"I kind of got banned from my planet…" He said staring at his feet

"I know you can stay with me Na No Da!" I Squeaked

"Umm… gee I dunno Pudding-san…" He whispered still staring at his feet

" Oh Please Na No Da! I'll be so lonely!" I said almost begging

"But your brothers & sisters are…" He began but Pudding interrupted

"They are going to China tomorrow with Grandma so… I'll be alone and scared," I Said

And stared down at my feet until some warm arms wrapped around me

" Taru-Taru…? " I whispered

"Shh… It's a deal I'll stay with you Pudding-san," He whispered back still holding me

"On one condition?" I said pulling back

"Ok what?" Tart replied

"You stop calling me Pudding-san and start calling me Pudding ok?"

Tart blushed "ok Pudding…"

"Yey! Now lets go home," I said as I started running home

_I could live with him…_

Minkie: Ok ok… it's a little short and im sorry but I couldn't think of what to write

IM SORRY!

I hope next chapter will be longer and I promise that! Please Review -From Minkie


	2. The Beginning of Friendship

Minkie: Once again its Minkie the lovable tramp XD 

Ryou: (Pacing around) Get on with the damn story!

Minkie: Never! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! (Cough)

Ryou: (Rolls eyes) _Puh-lease…._

Minkie: don't worry about him he's just a little grouchy…

Ryou: Am Not! (Cries)

Minkie: umm ok… Chapter 2! Is Up!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Get that through your pea brains! Joking! **The Beginning of Friendship or is there something more…?** _Normal POV:_ As Pudding Ran Towards her house she began to think 

_Wow… a whole month with Taru-Taru pinch me im dreaming Na No Da!_

As Pudding was thinking she lost her balance and tripped over her feet 

"Ow… I hurt my leg Na No Da…" she whimpered staring at her now bleeding leg

Tartuo flew down and scooped up Pudding

"Aww… are you ok?" he said but as soon as they noticed what he had said they both began blushing

" Yeah Pudding is ok Na No Da!" She said jumping out of his arms and falling to the ground

"But a little help wouldn't hurt Pudding Na No Da" She giggling

Tartuo Chuckled and picked her up once again and teleporting to Pudding's house

"Wow Bigger than I thought!" said Tart

He placed Pudding on her bed and began asking questions

"Why are your brothers & sisters going?" he asked

"Because they want to see China again" she replied (AN: hey umm… im gonna go fast questions by Tart and answers by Pudding k?)

"Why is your house so big?"

"I dunno Na No Da"

"Why do you do everything for your family?"

" 'Cause Pudding is the oldest! Na No Da!"

"Where are your parents?"

Pudding was hoping he would not mention that

"Well…." Her smile turned in to a sad face and she stared at her feet

"Oh… I see you don't have any…" Tart began but stopped as he saw Pudding Beginning to cry

Searching around franticly for something to do he reached into his pocket and presented her a Large Lollipop

Pudding stared at the lollipop, she grabbed it from his grasp and threw it back and wrapped her arms around him

"Don't ever leave me Na no da," she whimpered slowly

He slowly put his arms around her "don't worry not matter what I'll be here for you Pudding…"

She let go and had a happy smile on her face

"I'll go make dinner Na No Da!" she said as she ran down stairs to prepare dinner

_I Cant turn on her now… not after my promise… _Tart thought

_But I also made a promise to Kish, Pai and of course Deep Blue… _He thought

Flash Back:

" Now don't fall for her now Tartuo!" said Kish with an evil smirk

"Listen to Kish Tartuo, You mustn't fall in love with Pudding-Chan ok?" Said Pai

"Of Course I wont!" said Tartuo and he then teleported

End Of Flash Back

"No I cant… I must protect Pudding-san no matter what!" Whispered Tartuo

And he then ran down stairs after pudding's 50th call to tell him dinner was ready

Minkie: Well I hoped yah liked it! Oh and my first Flash Black! YEY!

Oh and Ryou He's in therapy he needs to go every Saturday from 12pm to 2pm he has issues…

(Ryou Barges in) HEY! Your mean! (Tackles Minkie)

Minkie: Eep! PLZ REVIEW! RYOU MAY STOP SOON!


	3. True Feelings:Pudding

Minkie: OMG! Im so! SORRY PEOPLE! My laptop broke from something major But its better now I'll try to do as many chapters as I can to make up for lost time ONCE AGAIN SORRY!

**True Feelings: Pudding**

Tart Hastily ran down many stairs to meet Pudding for dinner

"Finally Na no da!" Pudding giggled

"Shh... Shut up!" Tart yelled mentally kicking himself for yelling at pudding

"Sorry…." He whispered

"For what Na no da?" causing pudding to tilt her head slightly

'_Oh man… why does she have to be so darn cute!' _he thought

Pudding giggled once more

"Don't worry about it Na no da just come and eat! " she said patting the seat next to her.

Tart walked over and sat next to Pudding, she handed him a bowl of rice and fish

"Eat up na no da! It'll make you strong!" she squeaked

"Well your already strong enough, Na no da" she whispered and blushed

Tart picked up his spoon and played around with his food for a minute or two in silence

Until, pudding spoke up

"A penny for Taru-Taru's thoughts Na no da" giving him and odd stare

"_I cant… I just can't tell her about deep blue! But…'_ he paused for a minute until,

He felt Pudding's hot breath going down his neck, sending shivers up his spine

" Taru-Taru its ok too have secrets that you do not wish to tell Pudding about" she whispered into his ear

"No… I want to tell you but…" he stopped for a moment and looked at Pudding

He stared deeply into her eyes but, quickly closed them and stared away.

"NO I CANT I WONT!" he said giving Pudding a fright causing her to fall back

"Taru-Taru…." She whispered

"I just cant…. Pudding…" he ran upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Pudding just wants to be apart of tart's life Na no da…" she whispered to herself

She cleaned up the unclean dishes and placed them away

"taru-taru..." she whispered and began to slowly walk upstairs

'_Now… now is the time to tell him Na… no… da…"_ she thought slowly as she approached the door

She could feel her heart beat, becoming faster and she began toknock slowly on the door,

"Taru-Taru…." She whispered

"Go away…" he said nothing more nothing less

But Pudding wasn't about to give up

She opened the door to find flower petals and stems around the room and in the corner sat tart staring at the wall.

"Flowers….?" She said slowly walking towards tart

She noticed he had been crying from the tear stains down his cheeks

"Why were you crying Na no da?" she said softly, rubbing his cheeks.

He blushed "cause!" he said a little loud.

Pudding looked down to notice tiny scratches on his right hand.

"Scratches…?" she said softly slightly puzzled

Tart held in his right hand 3 or 4 small roses.

"Do all flowers have thorns?" he said glanced at his hand then pudding and giving a small smile.

Pudding wrapped her arms around tart and gave him a tight hug

"Im sorry…." She whispered

"No im sorry pudding I should have never yelled or kept secrets…" he whispered back

Pudding gave a small blush and stopped hugging him and sat with her legs behind her.

"Taru-Taru…." She began

"I really like you and maybe we could be… more than just friends…?" she finished and stared at the floor.

She looked up and noticed that he looked red in the face

"Are you blushing Na no da?" she giggled

"N…no…" he stuttered

Pudding reached forward and felt his forehead

"Hmmmm… you feel warm you should go to bed" she said like a nurse

and helped him off the ground.

"If you say so…" he said

"Pudding…?" he said slowly

She replied with a slight 'Hmmm….'

" Do... you... really like me... alot?" he said almost as slow as possible

She gave a small smile "if you wish for me too I will" she whispered in his ear

"I'd like that" he smiled and settled down under his covers

"Night pudding!" he chuckled

"Night Taru-Taru" she giggled

And they both fell asleep quietly with their small smiles fading slowly.

But….

"I knew he would fall in love with her!" said Kish

"Speak for yourself Kish what about Ichigo?"

Knew he was beaten he didn't retaliate

"What now?" said Kish, peering through pudding's window

"We continue with the plan but without Taruto!" yelled pai (unusual

Kish nodded and they both teleported off

Minkie: MAN THAT WAS LONG! Well for me that is im still very sorry about not updating it sooner!

And Ryou is still in therapy Im sorry…. And the waffle bar is closed on Wednesday IM SORRY!

Small black cat: HI! The author is having a mental break down so please read and review!


	4. True Feelings:Taruto

Minkie: Ok 2nd Chapter and ive got a person on MSN can I do it?

YES I CAN! Sorry…

**True Feelings: Taruto**

Taruto climbed out of bed and slowly creeped down the stairs to find Pudding flipping pancakes and eggs

"Morning Taru-Taru!" She said cheerfully while flipping a pancake on to a plate,

"Morning…" he said with a yawn and stretch.

"Sleep well Na no da?" she said while tossing 2 eggs on to the plate.

"Yeah I guess," he said rubbing his eyes

"Did you…?" she began but was cut of by Tart

"Do you always ask this many questions this early?" he chuckled

"I guess!" she giggled handing him a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

He sniffed the plate and licked his lips

"All for me?" he said slightly dazed by the sweet scent.

"YUP!" she muffled while scoffing down a large pancake.

He stared at the food for a moment and began to scoff food down his throat before you could say

"DON'T-EAT-SO-MUCH"

Pudding just stared, mouth a gape and began laughing at his poor manners.

"What's so funny?" he said stuffing down his last egg.

"YOU!" she said falling over laughing and banging he forehead on the floor

"Owwie Na no da…" she whimpered

"What's wrong?" he said wiping off the food from his lips

"I hit my head..." she whimpered slightly crying from the pain

"Aww…" he said softly, he walked over and picked her up.

"Where did you bump your head pudding?" he asked, brushing away her blonde hair from her face.

She pointed to her forehead giving it a small rub.

"Ok…" he whispered and leaned forward giving her forehead a small kiss.

_'this is a side of taru-taru, pudding has not seen_' she thought

"Better?" he asked and she gave a small nod

"Thank you Taru-Taru you're the bestest! Na no da!" She said,

Wrapping her arms around his waist into a hug andpulling him down to the floor.

He blushed "no problem… Pudding" he smiled

Making pudding giggle.

"You know Pudding…." He said

"I like you a lot… and I want you to like me a lot too…" he said trying not to blush.

"YEY! PUDDING IS HAPPY!" she said tackling him to the floor.

"Wanna go for a walk na no da?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah sure" he said pushing pudding off.

They Got Dressed and began to walk down the street towards the park.

"So…" said Tart slightly bored,

"So…" Pudding continued from boredom also,

"So…" continued a voice from behind them

Pudding turned around fast and her eyes went wide,

"Kish… no…" whispered Tart.

"You broke your promise Tart!" he said with an evil smile.

"But…" he whispered once more

"no buts kiddo!" he yelled pushing him out of the way

"NO! dont touch pudding!" he screamed , only to find Pudding still staring, eyes wide.

"pudding look out!" he screamed and jumped to push her out of the way but it was to late.

a large chimera animal had knocked her out cold.

"like the new chimera animal tart?" Kish said evilly

"no... pudding..." he whispered and fell to his knees.

'_im sorry i started this Pudding..."_ he thought while tears ran down his cheeks.

"BUT I WONT MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN!" he screamed and tried to throw a punch at Kish's face.

Minkie: OOOO a cliff hanger WOOOOO Hehe oh and as for my friend I blocked him I BLOCKED EM ALL MWUHAHAHAHAHA sorry…


End file.
